began when the rains
by kurama no yokay
Summary: berawal dari hujan,kilatan guntur menjadikan kisah yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka... 17 keatas.
1. Chapter 1

**Jangan takut**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Aroma air tercium di udara langit yang semula cerah kini menghitam,di taburi cahaya kilat dan suara guntur yang menggelegar malang bagi Uzumaki naruto lelaki berambut pirang dan bermanik bagai samudra itu, hujan telah terlebih dulu jatuh sebelum dia mendapat tempat berteduh.

"sial,kenapa aku tadi tidak bawa payung, itu dia"

Dia lalu menuju berlari menuju gubuk di pinggir jalan menuju daerah dia tinggal,gubuk itu jarang di pakai walaupun posisinya di pinggir jalan ukuranya tidak terlalu besar bisa dibilang ukuran sedang seukuran kamar kontrakan 3x3,mungkin karena jalanan menuju desa juga terbilang sepi bila menjelang malam maklum tempat tinggal lelaki pirang ini di pinggir kota di daerah peralihan antara desa kota.

"untung tempat ini ada,beerr dingin juga"

Kata Naruto sammbil mempererat jaket biru yang agak basah itu ketubuhnya melihat keluar, ternyata hujan tidak menunjukan tanda untuk reda melirik jam yang berada di tangan kananku yang kini sudah menunjukan jam 19.10.

"ternyata sudah dua jam aku disini"

Lamunanku terpecah saat aku merasakan ada yang baru masuk kedalam tempat yang gelap menyulitkan Naruto untuk melihat siapa yang baru masuk,mengambil hp yang berada di sakunya dan menyalakan senter yang di temui ternyata Hinata.

"kau kehujanan juga naruto?" kata perempuan cantik di depanku ini.

"bukan,aku hanya lagi sedang membeli sate" kataku dengan wajah pura pura tersinggung.

"hihi,maaf" namun tiba-tiba guntur dengan kerasnya menyambar,sontak Hinata langsung melompat memeluk Naruto.

"Hik..aku.. "katanya sambil bergetar dalam tangis.

"tenang,aku disini jangan takut"

Kataku dengan lembut aku tau dari dulu Hinata memang takut pada petir,tapi tak kusangka hal itu terbawa sampai sekarang cerita sedikit tentang Hinata prempuan cantik ini adalah teman kecil dan teman kantorku di kantor alias bawahanku wanita yang kupeluk ini menjadi salah satu pusat tatapan ganas para lelaki Hidung belang,bagai mana tidak tubuh yang hanya sampai di pundakku ini memiliki dada yang lumayan besar 36C tubuh ramping proposional,kulit mulus tanpa cacat,jangan lupa sipat malu-malunya kecantikanya membuat banyak lelaki ingin menjadikanya pacar bisa dibilang Hinata adalah primadona kantor.

"hei,kenapa kau bisa pulang jam segini"tanyaku untuk memecah suasana.

"tadi aku kerumah ino,awalnya tadi aku bawa payung namun rusak gara-gara angi saat aku kemari ternyata ada kau disini" balas Hinata walaupun wajahnya masih berada di dadaku.

"ho jadi begitu"

Aku lalu mengajaknya duduk saat kulepas pelukanku ternyata dia tidak mau,terpaksa sambil duduk aku juga memeluknya rasanya hangat di malam yang dingi ini dan guntur terdengarlagi walau tidak sekeras yangpertama sontak Hinata langsuk mereratkan pelukanya padaku,sial ternyara saat bergerak kemaluanku di gesek dengan pantat bulat padatnya yang lembut itu jangan lupa kini wajahku berada di lembah dadanya yang besar itu.

"Hinata,tolong lepas sesak" kataku wajahku sudah memerah antara nafsu dan malu.

"maaf..hacin"

Katanya bersin saat kulihat ternyata pakaianya basah naasnya itu pakaian putih bila basah akan menampilkan isinya,kini BH biru berenda bunga terpampang di depanya membungkus gundukan daging kenyal Hinata.

"ini pakai jaket milikku,aku tak kan menyerangmu percayalah"kataku dengan senyum.

"kalo iya aku tak masalah" katanya pelan.

Aku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan melihat Hujan yang masih turun yang kini di tambah dengan tiupan angin lumayan kencang,tanpa aku sadari ternyata dari tadi Hinata telahmelepas semua pakaianya kini dia hanya menyisahkan CD dan BH yang seragam wanita ini lalu mengambil tanganku untuk memeluknya ketubuh indahnya itu,kaget bukan kepalang saat kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lembutnya.

"apa yang kau lalukan,bukanya aku menyuruhmu memakai jaket apa kau tak takut ingat aku ini lelaki normal" kataku dengan muka merah,Hinata tidak langsung menjawab dia menyamankan letak tubuhnya di pelukanku.

"ini lebih nyaman Naruto-kun,silahkan aku tak keberatan aku tak akan melawanmu"

Dan sebuah kecupan di terima Naruto bagai desambar petir yang ada dilangit sekujur tubuh terasa kaku terutama di bagian tertentu,mungkin ini hari keberuntunganya yang tidak membawa mobil nissan GTR kesayanganya tadi pagi tak tahan lagi Naruto langsung melumat bibir ranum Hinata dengan penuh nafsu kecupan demi kecupan,lumatan demi lumatan dia berikan pada Hinata ciumanya kini berpindah menuju leher dan memberi kecupan disana meninggalkan bekas merah setelah puas dia berpindah melumat cuping telinga Hinata,sementara dia diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah suara desahan semakin keras saat naruto melepas BH Hinata dan memainkan dada indah itu.

"geli sekali Na..Ruto-kun"

Kata Hinata saat Naruto memainkan puting pingnya,setelah puas melumat cuping Hinata kini pria pirang itu langsung menghisab dengan kuat dada kanan Hinata sedangkan tangan Kirinya meremas dada montok Hinata bagian kiri,tubuh Hinata terasa semakin panas akibat perlakuan Naruto selakanganya mulai basah tangan kanan Naruto turun kebagian vital Hinata membelai dari CD biru hinata membuat semakin banyak,cairan yang keluar.

"kau sudah basah Hinata,dasar gadis Nakal" katanya sambil meremas dan memelintir dada dan puting Hinata.

"Tidak ah akau han-kya"

Belum sempat selesai puting dan klitori Hinata sudah di pelintir dan di cubit Naruto rasa sakit dan Nikmat,itu dua hal yang dia rasakan berbarengan dengan Organisme yang pertama dalam benak Hinata dia memuji Naruto hanya dengan permainan tangan sudah membuatnya klimak untuk yang pertama.

"apa,aku tak dengar" kata Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua jari siap menusuk lubang Hinata satu tjari memainkan daging kecil Hinata sambil menunggu balasan wanita ini.

"hanya seperti ini,untukmu kya"

Setelah kata itu dengan sekali hentak Naruto memasukan dua jarinya ke lubang Hinata,gerakan Naruto memberikan sensasi Nikmat pada Hinatagerakan jarinya semakin cepat itu membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mengikuti gerakan Tangan Naruto yang mempermainkanya,senyum tipis di pasang di Bibir Naruto saat mempermainkan Hinata.

" -kun"

Kekecewaan Hinata tak llama karena kini dia sudah merasakan rasa Nikmatnya lagi,Naruto langsung menghisap seluruh bagian intim Hinata ,teriakan Nikmat organisme kedua Hinata cairan yang keluar langsung dilahap Naruto sampai tak tersisa.

"manis,sekarang hidangan utama"

Kini sudah ada dipintu masuk barang Narutto 18cm lingjkarnya 4 cm melihat ukuran itu Hinata merasa ragu apa benda itu bisa masuk,tak sampai selesai dia sudah dilumat Naruto dan sepersekian detik dia merasakan sakit teramat sangat di selakanganya terasa di sobek menjadi dua,darah suci Hinata telah menjadi milik Naruto.

"apa aku terlalu kasar,hime"

"jangan bergerak,aku mohon Naruto-kun"

Cukup lama aku bersabar ingin bergerak karena kemaluanku terasa di pijat oleh dinding-dinding vagina Hinata,waktu untuk bergerak akirnya tiba gerakan pinggulku kumulai dari lambat kulihat Hinata sudah seperti cacing kepanasan,Sial ini terasa semakin nikmat kunaikan kecepatan tusukanku dan kini sudah sampai tahap menggila gaya biasa sudah membuat Hinata klimak yang ketiga kami mencoba semua gaya yang aku tau sedangkan Hinata hanya mengikutinya,aku merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncak yang pertama.

"didalam ah kumohon ah,keluarkan didalam"

Dan puncak pertama bagiku setelah 30 menit panas telah tercapai,kuisi rahim Hinata dengan benihku hinata seperti kepanasan merasakan perutnya diisi oleh sperma panasku dia terkulai lemas setelah istirahat beberapa detik kubisikan sesuatu ditelinganya,mata indah Hinata terbelalak sedikit senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka .

Pagi telah tiba matahari bersinar sinarnya memasuki sela antara kayu disebuah gubuk,mengganggu dua insan yang sedang tertidur polos itu taklama dua orang itu terbangun mengingat kejadian panas malam tadi sudah membuat wajah mereka memeraah.

"ayo kita pulang,beruntung ini hari minggu" kata Naruto sambil memakai bajunya.

"Naruto-kun bisa membantuku,tubuhku rasanya tak punya tenaga"

Kata Hinata kini dia terlentang memperlihatkan kemaluan yang agak bengkaknya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan nya,melihat hal itu membuat Naruto panas lagi belum menjawab permintaan hinata dia sudah menyerangnya satu ronde dipagi hari tak buruk juga,satu ronde telah berlalu kini Naruto memakaikan baju Hinata.

"dasar,rasanya semakin ngilu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"maaf,ayo aku gendong pulang"

Tanpa jawaban dia lalu membawa Hinata pulang dengan gaya bridal stail sepanjang prjalanan di isi candaan Naruto,bukan tanpa sebab ini untuk menghibur orang yang dia gendong agar tidak seperti bebek.

...tbc...

Yahaa balik lagi dengan cerita M jujur ini baru aku buat saat sisi somvlk milikku mendominan,maaf bila jelek inspirasi muncul saat Hujan haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Danau**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **Ide mungkin pasaran dan alur pasti cepat.**

 **Deru** dapur pacu khas mobil Nissan terdengar dari sebuah garasi sebuah kediaman yang cukup sederhana untuk ukuran seorang miliarder,dapat dilihat seorang lelaki pirang yang berpakaian santai sedang memeriksa mesin Skyline R35 GTR senyum tipis dipasang dibibirnya,menutup kap mobil lalu menuju meja kecil yang ada di depan garasi sambil menikmati tea dingin dan sepiring cemilan angin semilir menambah rasa nyaman ditubuhnya,menikmati hari libur seperti ini tidak ada yang melarangkan,namun ingatan kemarin malam dan pagi hari tadi mengganggunya melihat kedepan tepatnya rumah yang berada disampingnya meraih hp didekatnya lalu mencari nomor tertentu dan menekan tanda Hijau.

"selamat siang,ada apa Naruto-kun" kata suara lembut.

"siang,hey bagaimana keadaanmu" jawab Naruto to the poin.

"ah,baik rasa ngilunya sedikit berkurang"

"jadi begitu,maaf soal kemarin dan tadi pagi" kata Naruto sambil menggunakan nada menyesal.

"jangan kau pikirkan,lebih baik kau nikmati hari liburmu baik sampai jumpa"

Sebelum menjawab sambungan sudah di putus oleh Hinata dengan menghela nafas berat ia menyenderkan tubuhnya kekursi sebuah ide muncul di kepala kuning itu,sedangkan dilain sisi tanpa diketahui naruto Hinata sedang dalam kondisi yah bisa dibilang menantang merebah di sofa dengan tubuh polos membuka sedikit lebar kakinya bila dari depan dapat dilihat lubang kemaluan Hinata,tubuhnya berkilat karena keringat sebab suhu siang ini cukup panas.

"panas sekali"

Keluh perempuan cantik itu sambil mengipas tubuhnya yang polos itu dengan kipas besar ditanganya kenangan saat hujan dan di gubuk melintas di benaknya,pipi cabi itu bersemu merah mengingat adegan demi adegan setiab orgasme yang dia rasakan,mengingat hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya terasa panas.

"Naruto no Baka,kalo dia tidak melakukanya tadi mungkin sekarang ngilunya sudah Hilang"dan.

"apa,kau masih ingin dibuat tambah ngilu dari aku" sang rubah menjawab.

"kyaaa" sontak dia menutup dada dan selakanganya.

"ada apa,bukanya aku sudah melihatnya?"

"jangan masuk rumah orang dengan sembarangan,apa kau mau maling atau" tuduh Hinata di sela Naruto.

"atau menyetubuhimu dengan paksa,hm bisa di coba" tatapan predator langsung di berikan pada Hinata,sontak perempuan itu mundur sampai ujung sofa.

"Kyaa,jangan"katanya.

"hahaha,adeh aku kesini ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat kesukaanku"balas Naruto.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang kini normal Hinata berani mendekat anggukan dia berikan sebagai tanda persetujuan,dengan menahan ngilu Hinata berjalan menuju kamar untuk berpakaian tak lupa mandi sedangkan Naruto menunggu sambil mengipasi badanya diruang TV tak selang lama Hinata keluar mengenakan gaun santai warna biru,melihat itu Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata walaupun tanpa bedak dia tetap cantik.

"memangnya dimana itu"tanya hinata yang kini di gandeng Naruto masuk kemobilnya.

"tenang saja,disana tempatnya bagus hihi"

Mobil biru itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan rumah Hinata ,pemandangan gunung tak pernah membuat Hinata bosan walaupun mereka selalu melihatnya setiap hari mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang sedang fokus entah kenapa hal ini lebih menyenangkan semantara Naruto menyadarinya dia menoleh ke Hinata dan memberikan senyum Hangatnya.

"apa ada yang salah?"

"tidak,memang Kita mau kemana aku penasaran"

"sudah kubilang kesuatu tempat"

GTR yang dikendarai Naruto melaju mulus melewati tikungan demi tikungan jalan gunung menuju tempat yang mereka tuju,kini Hinata memuji kembali keahlian Naruto dalam mengemudi tanpa dia sadari mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang Naruto maksut,senyum senang keluar dari Hinata ternyata lelaki pirang ini membawanya ke danau yang cantik ini.

"tak kusangka di daerah ini ada danau,indah sekali"

"apa kau suka?,aku menemukanya tanpa sengaja saat aku mencoba godzila ini" kata naruto dengan menunjuk mobilnya.

"uhh,dingin sekali airnya" kata Hinata saat menceburkan kakinya di air danau.

Naruto duduk disamping perempuan berambut indigo itu,seenyum bahagia dia keluarkan saat melihat Hinata tersenyum sudah sedari dulu bila bersama Hinata menimbulkan rasa aneh di dada,bila dia tersenyum terasawaktu berhenti,mendengar suara lembutnya terasa menenangkan di kala emosi memuncak lamunangnya berhenti saat merasakan air dingin diwajahnya.

"hey,"

"hihi makanya jangan melamun"

"terserah aku,toh yang jadi lamunanku ada di depanku"

"ih,gombal"

"walaupun gombal,kau suka iyakan" balas Naruto sambil mencium tangan Hinata.

Semu merah kembali di wajah ayu Hinata mendapat perlakuan seperti ini,bagai mimpi indah di malam hari yang tak mau terbangun agar tidak berahir bermula di sore yang hujan pada hari itu kejadian setelahnya Hingga sekarang akan tersimpan selamanya di ingatanya.

"hey,ayo pulang sudah sore dan nampaknya hari ini akan turun Hujan lagi"

"ayo"

Bergandengan tangan berbagi kehangatan di telapak tangan,memang hari yang indah laju mobil biru itu berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka dan benar kata Naruto ternyata tak selang lama Hujan pun turun landscapes pegunugan dan Hujan perpaduan yang selaras.

"tak kusangka Naruto-kun,daerah ini begitu indah"kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari alam.

"kita sebagai manusia sewajarnya bersukur Hinata,apa kau lapar" balas Naruto.

"apa tidak merepotkan,Naruto-kun"

"tidak"

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto berubah arah menuju pusat kota lebih tepatnya 3 km dari jalan tempat tinggal mereka menuju tempat makan langganan Naruto,rumah makan yang sederhana namun terasa nyaman bila didalamnya mereka turun,sesampainya didalam sudah disambut oleh pelayan rumah makan tersebut.

"kau pesan apa,sayang" kata Naruto diselingi senyum tipis andalanya.

"terserah kau,Naruto".

"baik tolong telur penyet 2 yang satu tak terlalu pedas,untuk minumnya tea hangat 2".

"baik,segera datang tuan".

Hinata banpak bingung dengan pesananku,mengetahui hal itu ku langsung menjelaskan apa yang kupesan yang tadi adalah makanan telur di berisambel dengan cara seperti ditumbuk pelan dengan sambal,tak lama pesanan kami tiba aku menyerahkan yang tidak terlalu pedas,sedangkan aku jangan ditanya ambil yang estra pedas.

"ini enak sekali"

"syukurlah kau suka"

Jam menunjukan pukul 20,29 Setelah makan kami melanjutkan tujuan kami untuk pulang naas sesampainya dirumah ternyata ada pemadaman listrik,saat Naruto hendak pulang dia ditahan oleh Hinata ia di minta untuk tinggal menemaninya bukan tanpa sebab, Soalnya kilat sudah mulai terlihat ditambah mati lampu bisa ditambah ketakutan Hinata akan berlipat.

"baik,akan aku temani"

"terimakasih"

Hinata lalu mengambil senter sekalian mencari persediaan lilin ruangan itu kini disinari cahaya redup lilin,mungkin cahaya lilin atau yang lain hal ruangan itu terasa romantis bagi mereka berdua menepis hal itu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Hinata pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan Minuman untuk Naruto,tak berselang lama dia keluar membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi susu untuk mereka berdua.

"ini minumanya "

"terimakasih"

Kopi susu menjadi penghangat dimalam dingin kala ini entak kenapa indra penciumanku terasa lebih tajam,kuikuti wangi bunga lavender ini yang kutemukan berasal dari Hinata tak tau kenapa naluriku lebih kuat aku tarik Hinata dalam pelukanku raut kaget dia berikan,namun itu tidak berlangsung lama dia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"ini sudah malam,ayo kuantar ketempat tidur"

Aku gandeng Hinata menuju kamarnya saat aku hendak keluar sekali lagi aku dithan oleh tangan mungil itu, Saat kulihat dia sorot matanya aku mengerti pertanda agar aku tidak pergi aku duduk di pinggir kasur ukuran medium itu sedikit tertawa melihat sipat Hinata yang ini, sudah seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal ibunya aku usab surai indigonya kupandang wajah cantik Hinata sungguh kenapa aku bisa melewatkan Hinata dari pandanganku,rasa tertarikku lebih besar pada Hinata bukan kali ini aku berdekatan dengan wanita namun mungkin ada kelebihan sendiri saat aku bertemu dengan wanita yang mendekatiku seolah aura mereka dapat aku rasakan perasaan penolakan pada mereka,Namun sangat berbeda dengan Hinata prempuan ini terasa Hangat,lembut dan tulus.

"ada apa,tenang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat kau tidur"kataku.

"bukan soal itu,aku tidak bisa tidur" rengeknya.

"hihi,tenang tidurlah atau kupermainkan dadamu"sedikit ancamku.

"dasar mesum,aku coba tidur"

Tanpa kuduga dia menghambur kepelukanku menggunakan tanganku sebagai selimut sama persis seperti waktu itu,aku hanya menghela nafas sudah sekitar 20 menit dan Hinata belum menunjukan tanda akan tidur,dan ancamanku aku lakukan kumulai meraba dada wanita ini desahan mulai terdengar.

"dasar nakal" balasnya.

"tidur,aku mencoba membuatmu tidur" sambil Naruto memberi ciuman.

"terseragah"

Desah Hinata keras saat aku remas dua dada itu dengan keras cukup lama aku memerasnya ,sang pemilik mulai menggeliat "baka ah ,au terlalu kuat " mendengar protesnya aku hanya tersenyum kumulai melepas pakaian atas Hinata.

"hihi"

Mulai kuhisab dada itu cukup kuat sampai menyisakan bekas kemerahan,kuberikan kecupan di bibir dan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping dirinya jangan lupa tanganku masih meremas halus dua dada Hinata,setelah beberapa menit aku akiri kegiatanku raut kesal di tampakan pada wajahnya dan kuberi hadiah kecupan didahinya langsung kupeluk dia kutarik selimut untuk menyelimuti kami seiring waktu kami tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **Ide mungkin pasaran dan alur pasti cepat.**

Pagi bersama dengan terbitnya sangsurnya telah datang namun hangatnya sinar matahari pagi terhalang dengan,kumpulan awan abu-abu menghiasi langit pagi ini sedangkan dibawah sebuah rumah masih setia seperti saat pertama Tidur dua insan manusia itu mulai menunjukan tanda akan terbangun.

"hangat"

Desah sang perempuan namun sedikit demisedikit dia mulai sadar saat merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak seperti, rasa yang mulai akrab seperti rasa saat diremas mata indahnya terbuka dia melihat kebawah dan benarsaja sepasang tangan tengah memegang dadanya dia melihat siapa pemilik tangan dan.

"Kyaa"

Dia lalu menghentakan tangan yang semalaman memegang dadanya,sang pemilik tangan otomatis terkejut dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan pada ahkirnya dia melihat Hinata yang menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto pada perempuan ini bagai mana tidak dia ditatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan mulai dari malu,bingung,kesal dan entah masih ada banyak,mencoba memahami malah kini dia berubah garang.

"dasar Baka,ero apa kau mengambil kesempatan saat aku tidur" tuduhnya.

Dan kini aku hanya bengong bukanya dia yang mulai kenapa aku yang disalahkan,aku menghela nafas tanpa sengaja aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 06.00 aku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur sedikit meregangkan otot tubuh,tak lupa tangan yang kini terasa teramat sangat pegal.

"lebihbaik,sekarang kau mandi lihat sudah jam berapa aku pulang dulu nanti kita pakai mobil milikku saja"

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi"

Dari pintu aku memandang Hinata lucu itu yang ada dipikiranku,sedikit terkekeh saat melihat dua bukit miliknya bergoyang karena gerak tubuhnya kurasa cukup aku benar-benar pergi kerumahku aku sengaja meninggalkan Mobilku diteras Hinata taklupa sambil kunyalakan mesinya,aku tak terlalu memikirkanya karena di area tinggalku cukup aman.

"sial,kenapa lamasekali"

Aku memang tipikal orang yang tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, contohnya sekarang kulirik jam sudah 15 menit mungkin wanita butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dibanding pria mungkin mendengar lagu bisa mengusur rasa bosan menunggu ONE OK ROCK - Cry out lagu ini menjadi temanku dalam menunggu prempuan berambut Indigo itu.

"atauh"ringisku sebab cubitan di pipi,kulihat pelakunya yaitu orang memakai kemejan dan jas kantoran.

"permintaan maaf yang bagus Hinata" kataku sambil meliriknya.

"makanya,kau jangan terlarut dalam lagu"

Aku menjalankan mobil menjauh dari rumah Hinata menuju tempat kerja,mungkin dia tidak sadar aku tambah kecepatan atau dia terlarut dalam alunan lagu dari perangkat audio mobil ini Kalafina Believe itu lagu yang diputar.

"Naruto-kun"katanya.

"Hm"

"kau menaruh gelas dengan air sebanyak itu,apa kau tak takut tumpah?"

"kalo tumpah,tinggal dibersihkan"kataku tidak nyambung dan dia kesal.

Mungkin bila dari luar Hinata akan terperangah melihat mobil bukan,cara mengemudi Naruto bagaimana tidak ia melewati tikungan jalan gunung dengan mulus jangan lupa kecepatan tinggi tanpa ada tanda rem walaupun di bawah 100km/jam tapi masih bahaya kalo tidak ahli kini mereka masuk jalan lurus terpanjang menuju kota,Disini dia mulai merasa laju mobil yang dia tumpangi melirik sepedometer yang menunjukan angka 135 km/jam dan terus naik.

"Naruto-kun,apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"kuatir sedikit terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"maaf terlalu cepat,aku turunkan kecepatanya"

Kini dia mengemudi Cuma 97 Km/jam walaupun begitu,kuping terasa panas karena ocehan Hinata tentang bahaya mengemudi seperti itu ocehanya berlanjut mungkin dia tidak sadar mereka sudah berhenti di parkiran kantor,ide jahil hinggab di kepala kuning itu dia lalu melumat Hinata supaya diam.

"kita sudah sampai,kau bisa berhenti mengoceh"

"iya"

Naruto keluar duluan sedangkan Hinata keluar dengan muka memerah seperti udang goreng,dia menggandeng Hinata keluar dari parkiran dipintu masuk seolah Naruto berubah aura kepemimpinan dia keluarkan membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya segan namun bukan intimiidasi seolah ini lebih hangat namun masih tegas berwibawa.

"selamat pagi Naruto-sama".

"selamat pagi Naruto-sama".

Seperti itulah sambutan yang dia terima setiap harinya Sambutan yang tulus dari bawahanya bukan karena semenamena dia bos mereka, sebab pola pemimpinan Naruto yang menganggab mereka semua teman tapi walau begitu masih jelas dimana bosnya.

"Hinata-chan".

"cie yang bareng Bos" kata mereka.

Panggil teman Hinata siapa lagi kalo bukan duo berisik Ino dan Sakura,mereka adalah teman Hinata sedari Sma sampai sekarang bisa dibilang sudah seperti saudara saking akrabnya mereka setelah obrolan pagi mereka kini sudah berkutat dengan dokumen dimeja mereka masing-masing,perusahaan milik Naruto tidak mempekerjakan banyak karyawan mungkin satu gedung ini ada seratus karyawam dan 10 keamanan yang di pekerjakan,bukan karena perusahaan ini kecil malah sebaliknya sejah dari dulu sudah terkenal perusahaan dengan seleksi dan kualitas karyawan yang ketat.

"hey,Hinata kau mau ikut kekantin" tawar temari.

"tidak,terimakasih tawaranmu temari"

Namun kini aku terganggu lagi karena suara teriakan girang dan sayangnya aku kenal pasti siapa yang berteriak, bos mereka kini seperti orang gila teriak tak jelas namun raut bahagia terpasang diwajah tampanya aku juga ikut senang melihatnya,namun apa yang membuatnya seperti itu masih mengganjal.

"SEMUA DENGAR" teriaknya,kami menghentikan kegiatan sejenak.

"kalian tau sendiri kita mengerjakan 4 megaproyek sekaligus dan" suasana sedikit tegang.

"semua beres,ditambah kita dapat mega bonus setara setengah dari pendapatan tahun lalu"

Kami semua bersorak gembira bagai mana tidak itu keuntungan yang sangat besar,sebesar kalo di ibaratkan bisa cukup untuk membeli pulau pribadi sorakan kami berhenti karena bos kita nampak akan melanjutkan.

"sebagai perayaan,aku punya pilihan Liburan , "

Setelah diskusi singkat kami semua memilih gunung dan disepakati akan berkemah disana,kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang tertunda entah kenapa kantor ini terasa lebih membara dari hari biasa aku tak memikirkanya terlalu keras mungkin semua mengerjakan kerja mereka agar saat kembali dari libur tidak terlalu menumpuk.

"hey"

Aku terkejut saat merasakan tepukan pada pundak kutoleh kepalaku dan kutemui mata sebiru laut ini memandangku lembut,aku balas dengan senyum tulusku yah Naruto orang yang mengganggu kerjaku.

"ada apa?"

"ayo kuajak keluar,ini sudah waktunya makan" ucabnya sambil melihat jam.

"tapi aku belum selesai" balasku,dia mendekat dan membiisikan sesuatu.

"terima, Atau kubuat kau izin karena tidak bisa berjalan normal dalam beberapa hari".

Sontak aku meinyakan bukan tanpa sebab melihat seringai yang membuat wajahnya seperti Rubah peliharaanya itu pasti perkataanya akan dia lakukan,dia lalu menarik diriku keluar tanpa mereka sadari sudah menjadi bisik-bisik di antara rekan kerjanya seperti entah biarkan menjadi topik mereka,tangan mungil ini terasa lembut dan hangat terasa tercipta melengkapi dari tanganku pikir Naruto.

"kita akan kemana?"

"makan di tempat itu".

Naruto menunjuk resto kecil di samping kantor tempat yang sederhana Cuma bangunan cukub lebar bertulis Ichiraku,Hinata lalu ditarik lagi menuju tempat itu sampai didalam mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita.

"kak Ayame,tolong ramen pedas jumbo satu"

"aku miso tolong" kata Hinata.

"hihi,pesanan akan datang untuk pasangan pengantin baru"

Seenak jidat dia pergi tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata sudah seperti tomat,tanpa disengaja mereka saling lirik dan kembali tersipu sang koki sekaligus pemilik tempat makan itu tersenyum pria tua yang bernama teuchi itu senang pelanggan tetapnya bisa kembali tersenyum.

"pesanan telang datang"

"teriakasih"

Melirik jam ternyata sebentarlagi sedah masuk jam kerja lagi,setelah membayar mereka lalu pergi sedangkan Ayame membersihkan sisa mangkuk mereka dia ditepuk sang ayah saat menoleh dia melihat ayahnya tersenyum.

"ada apa,ada yang salah?"

"tidak,aku senang bocah itu telah Move on"

"BAKA,kenapa aku tidak tanya siapa nama wanita itu" kata Ayame,sang ayah tertawa menghina.

"sudah dari dulu kau baka" katanya sambil berlalu ke dalam.

Waktu telah berlalu kini dikantor tinggal Hinata dan Naruto tentu diruang yang beda tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas kerja,prempuan itu lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dan dia merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di bawah lingkar dadanya.

"jangan Nakal Naru"kata Hinata sambil mencubit-cubit pelan lengan Naruto.

"siapa yang nakal"Hinata lalu mengenadah memandang saphir Naruto.

"kau,apa semalam kau tak puas hah?.Ada apa?" kata Hinata.

"tidak,ayo kita pulang "

Dengan anggukan mereka berjalan mengarah keparkiran dengan bergandeng tangan,tanpa Hinata ketahui dalam diri orang yang menggandengnya tengah menghapus rasa pada seorang bekas yang pernah bersarang dihatinya,seorang yang nilainya sama rendahnya atau bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur.

"Naruto-kun,ada apa kenapa melamun?".

"ah,tidak silahkan masuk".

"baik,awas kau jangan mengemudi seperti pagi tadi,atau!"

"apa?"

"jangan harab,kau bisa 'menyentuhku'!"

"baik,tuan putri"

Tak banyak yang terjaadi dalam mobil mengemudi seperti ini sungguh untuk ukuran ras sejenis Naruto teramat SANGAT bosan dan buat ngantuk,bagaimana tidak ia biasa mengemudi minimal 90 km/jam kini dia mengemudi Cuma mak 60 km/jam.

"ahkaddhbufw"guman Naruto tak jelas saat dia memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi rumahnya

"ada apa?"

"tidak"

"ayolah,kau kenapa"kata Hinata.

"aku tau kau kesal karena tidak bisa ngebutkan".

"nah,you know"

Hinata Cuma cekikikan tak dia sangka ternyata,Seorang Uzumaki Naruto sang bos bisa seperti seorang anak yang merajuk tidak dibelikan mainan dia lalu mendekat dan mencium sekilas bibir Naruto.

"sudahlah,jangan seperti anak kecil aku pulang dulu aku buatkan kau makan malam nanti"

"terimakasih,sampai nanti malam".

Memandang kepergian Hinata senyum di bibirku sedikit turun sumbernya karena ingatan pait 3 tahun yang lalu,Ingatan pada seorang gadis berambut jeruk yang sempat masuk dalam hidupku seorang yang membuatku sakit setengah mati bila melihatnya.

"kenapa aku ingat pada pelacur itu,ah sudahlah sampah itu tak penting"

Malam telah tiba sesuai dengan ucapan Hinata soretadi dia datang kerumah Naruto dan kini ia sudah berkutat didalam dapur yang lumayan ini,memotong beberapa sayur senyum terukir dalam bibirnya saat masakanya sebentarlagi matang senyum kembali terukir saat dia merasa kehangatan ini.

"wah,nampaknya enak tidak kau kasih racunkan" goda naruto.

"wah,aku lupa bisa kau belikan untuku satu liter racun tikus" balas Hinata.

"haha,boleh juga namun rasakan ini"

Naruto langsung meremas pelan dada hinata sangkan sang korban hanya mendesah,dia lalu memasukan tanganya kedalam kaus lalu melepas kait bra dan menyingkirkan benda tersebut dia bebas menjelajah dua bukit itu,Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu mencoba tetap fokus pada masakan yang dia buat saat merasakan cubitan di putingnya seolah tenaga untuk berdiri hilang kala itu.

"jangan nakal,aku sedang memasak tau".

"salahmu sendiri mau meracunku,rasakan Hukumanmu".

"alasanmu akutau,sebenarnya kau kya"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dua putingnya di cubitlagi oleh Naruto,ia tersenyum mengerikan menurut Hinata namun remasan ganas Naruto berhenti diganti menjadi belaian lembut pada dada sintal Hinata.

"baik,aku tunggu diluar".

"Naruto no hantai" teriak Hinata.

Terdengar tawa dari Naruto Hinata lalu mengambil brayang tergeletak dilantai dan memakainya,tak lama masakan telah matang dia menyajikanya di meja makan mengingat kejadian beberapa menit taadi membuat wajahnya memerah apa lagi ditambah sang pelaku tengah duduk didepanya sambil makan dengan tenang,menyebalkan sekali namun sebuah rasa penasaran hinggab di kepalanya ini sudah lama memang tapi dia baru ingat sekarang.

"Naru,boleh aku bertanya?"

"silahkan"

"aku dulu dengar kabar kalo kau punya kekasih,apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita terus melkukan hal Itu"

Naruto menghentian sendokan dan kegiatn makanya sorot mata biru itu berubah,aku yakin sorot itu adalah sorot dari rasa sakit apa aku bertanya hal yang salah saat aku akan mengucap kata maaf dia sudah menyela omongnku.

"aku tidak punya,kabar yang kau dengar itu benar dulu aku memang punya namun kandas saat aku tau dia lebih rendah dari pelacur" kata Naruto.

"maksutmu?" aku mulai tertarik.

"saat itu aku buta dengan pesonanya,namun saat itu penilaianku salah hari-hari biasa dia bersikap lemah lembut,bisa di simpulkan perempuan baik-baik sampai suatu saat mungkin tuhan menyadarkanku dengan mengirim rasa curiga,berawal saat aku melihat sedikit tanda merah di lehernya aku lalu menyelidikinya karena tanda itu bukan satu kali kutemukan namun berkali kali".

"lalu apa yang terjadi?".

"yang kutemui aadalah tamparan realitas,dia sedang bersetubuh dengan mungkin 10 orang ada bukan di perkosa dia yang meminta mereka,bedanya kupu-kupu malam adalah mereka menjual tubuhnya untuk mencari sesuab nasi untuk menyambung hidup dia kalo ekonomi aku ragu karena ortunya adalah orang tergolng sukses". Kata Naruto sambil memandang langitlangit rumahnya.

"maaf membuat dirimu mengingat luka itu" kata Hinata menyesal.

"tidak apa,itu membuatku lebih tegas dan tegar jangan kuatir rasa untuknya sudah jauh aku buang ,nah sebagai balasan ayo kuajak kesesuatu tempat lagi mumpung langit cerah"

"baik"

Hinata kenal dengan tempat ini ini danau dimana ia dibawa kemari aku lalu memandang Naruto dia tersenyum padaku,tempat ini seperti dalam dunia mimpi semakin indah kala malam hari dimana air memantulkan cahaya bintang dan bulan serta ratusan kunang-kunang yang terbang dengan cahaya mereka sungguh pesona yang sulit untuk ditolak.

"tempat ini semakin indah Naruto-kun".

"syukurlah kau suka,sejujurnya aku baru kesini saat malam hari hihi"

Hinata lalu menarik lengan kanan Naruto dia membimbingnya menuju ujung dermaga danau itu untuk duduk dia melingkarkan tangan itu kepinggang rampingnya,Naruto yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum tangan yang bebas mulai membelai surai indigo Hinata membelai setiab lukuk wajah ayu hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **Ide mungkin pasaran dan alur pasti cepat.**

Mentari pagi menyambut sinar hangat memasuki celah celah tirai kamar bernuansa simpel,kamar Milik seorang lelaki pirang dengan tandalahir seperti kumis disetiab pipinya tidurnya terganggu karna merasa rasa hangat dari mentari pagi,Namun tiba-tiba dadanya sedikit sesak saat membuka matanya dia melihat dua bulu berwarna merah dan putih.

"dasar,kalian tidak pernah berubah Kurama Gumi"

Ucan Naruto pada dua rubah peliharaanya Kurama jenis rubah red fox sedangkan pasanganya Gumi adalah rubah betina dari jenis **Arctic Fox** sedikit menguab dia bangun,sontak menjatuhkan dua rubah peliharaanya ini Naruto lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dan membelai dua rubah kesayanganya ini dengan gemas mereka telah tumbuh menjadi rubah gemmuk dan lucu.

"ayo kita sarapan"

Meregangkan tubuhnya dia lalu menuju dapur ,pertama dia menyiapkan makanan untuk dua rubah peliharaanya dan tentu untuk dirinya sendiri sampai tanpa sengaja dia melirik jam sontak mataya melebar,menyambar smatphonya dia melihat ada 10 panggilan tidak dijawab dan beberapa Sms dari Hinata.

"NARUTO NO BAKA,KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA HARI INI ADA TOUR"

Seperti orang kesurupan dia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya,tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dia sampai menendang Kurama yang sedang duduk dilantai dia lalu meminta maaf pada rubah merhnya itu.

"sekarang mana kunciku."

Sedangkan didalam bis yang menuju tempat mereka berkemah terlihat Hinata sedang uring-uringan persoalanya satu sang bos terlambat,sudha kesepakatan bersama malah dia yang membuatnya siapa yang telat akan ditinggal.

"sudah dia mungkin menyusul kita Hinata-chan,kau jangan kuatir" kata Sakura.

"kau tidak tau cara mengemudi Naruto,Sakura-chan" balas Hinata.

"kalian tenangsaja,aku kenal dia sudah lama bos merepotkan kita akan menyusul" kata Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah memacu GTR miliknya mendekati kecepatan 200 km/jam,beruntung jalan menuju gunung tempat mereka berkemah masih banyak jalan lurusnya mobil GTR biru miliknya melaju seperti menari saat menyalib setiab mobil dijalan yang sama,namun saat mulai masuk jalan pegunungan ada mobil Dodge SRT Vipre hitam mengikutinya mobil jenis mascel itu sedikit Naruto kenal,mobil hitam dengan simbol kipas di cap mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan siapa dia Naruto tetap tancab gas menuju tujuanya,jalan mulai banyak tikungan Naruto diunggulkan karena mobilnya tipe Tuner yang memiliki kelebihan di handling sedangkan mobil dibelakangnya memiliki kelebihan di Top speed dan accelerasi,Naruto masuk dari sisi luar dengan mudah melewati tikungan pertama.

"sial,siapa mobil dibelakangku ini mengganggu saja"

Umpat Naruto dia lalu memperdalam pijakan gasnya karena jalan lumayan lurus saat masuk tikungan dia mulai menurunkan gigi mobilnya dan membanting sedikit stir mengakibatkan mobil sedikit miring ke kiri dengan cepat Naruto membanting setir mobil kekanan,mobil dibelakangnya bukan tanpa perlawanan dia berasil menempel di belakang Naruto saat tikungan berikutnya mobil hitam berasil mendahului Naruto ,kini terdapat jalan lurus cukup panjang kedua mobil bertenaga monster itu melaju beriringan dengan keceptan tinggi,naas di depan mereka ada sebuah Bus Mobil hitam lawan Naruto terpaksa mengalah demi menghindari tabrakan kini pertarungan berlanjut di 5 tikungan berturut turut,seperti hantu GTR biru melaju sangat berbahaya tidak ada tanda penggunaan rem pengemudi mobil Srt terbelalak melihat aksi mobil didepanya,kini mereka berhenti di tempat tujuan yang sama dua pengendara mobil itu turun dari mobil masing masing.

"oh,ternyata kau Teme lama tidak ketemu" kata Naruto.

"hm,tumben kau melaju dijalur gunung lagi Dobe" balas Sasuke.

"aku kemari karena merayakan sesuatu,dan kenapa bis rombongan pegawaiku tidak ada kemana mereka atau aku yang salah tempat?"

Tak berselang lama sebuah bis berhenti ditempat mereka,mereka adalah rombongan pegawai Naruto wajah mereka seolah barusaja melihat konser idola mereka minus Shikamaru yang berwajah ngantuk dan Hinata yang seperti..Marah.

"Naruto-kun" kata suara manis sakit-sakitan.

"H..Hinata,hy hihi" katanya mulai bergetar melihat aura Hinata.

"berapa kali aku memberitahumu,tadi itu berbahaya,bagai mana kalo kau masuk jurang atau menabrak pengendara lain."

"ampun"

Mereka swedrob melihat adegan ini mereka lebih baik menuju tempat perkemahan namun untuk Sasuke dia memilih pulang karena sudah berduel lagi dengan Naruto,sedangkan Bos mereka sudah memperihtinkn dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hinata dia sudah seperti anak yang dimarahi oleh ibunya ingat untuk saat ini bila saat lain kalian tau seperti apakan.

"Hinata,kita menyusul yang lain saja kita sudah ditinggal lihat" kata Naruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"benarjuga,ayo Narutokun" dan berhasil.

Kemah mereka di isi kegiatan outbon karena memang acara ini untuk bersenang senang namun ditambah oleh Naruto,bukan hanya bersenang senang namun ini juga untuk menambh kekompakan dintara mereka hari sudah mulai larut,setelah seharian melakukan acaara yang berkaitan dengan fisik kini dibuat santai.

"baik,siapa yang mau menyanyi" kata Sai.

"kita tentukan dengan ini"

Entah darimana sudah ada ditangan ino kertas dia lalu mengocok kertas itu,setiab orang mulai mengambil satu persatu urutanya adalah Ino,Sakura dan Tenten mereka akan melakukan trio untuk penampilan pertama,untuk yang kedua adalah Shikamaru dan temari untuk mereka mendapat siulan dari teman temanmereka,dilnjut dengn Sai dilanjut oleh,kiba dan Shino,dan dilanjut oleh Lee yang terahir adalah pasangan NaruHina.

"baik kita mulai pestanya"

"siap"

Giliran pertama menyanyi Sakura,ino dan Tenten mereka membawakan lagu dari Kalafina - To the Beginning penampilan mereka mendapat tepuk tangan dari penonton,dilanjut penampilan Shikatema mereka membawakan lagu Bring Me To Life banyak rasa terkejut ternyata Shikamaru bisa bernyanyi seperti itu,penampilan dilanjut oleh Sai dia membawakan lagu Sam Smith - Writing's On The Wal suasana saat Sai menyanyi berubah sedikit mistis,setelah selesai dilanjut Kiba dan Shino ditambal Lee sekalian mereka membawakan lagu dari Ride Out - Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG, Rich Homie Quan aksi menyanyi rep mereka kembali memukau teman teman mereka,tak disangka lagi Shino yang biasa anteng bisa menyanyi sekeren itu.

"kita sambut,bintak kita bos Naruto dan pasanganya hahah" kata kiba membuat Hinata memerah.

"oe dasar nafas anjing,ayo Hinata"

Dua pasangan terahir maju ketengah lingkaran Naruto membawa gitar akustik yang dipinjamnya dari Shikamaru,menyetel sedikit girat itu setelah dirasa sudah sesuai dia memandang Hinata,setellah di nilai siab Hinata mulai menyanyi.

 _ **[**_ _ **We were both young when I first saw you**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**_ _ **]**_

 **[Kita sama-sama muda saat aku melihatmu kali pertama]**

 **[Aku menutup mataku dan kilas balik bermula:]**

 **[Aku berdiri di sana di balkon udara musim panas]**

 _ **[**_ _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **And say, "Hello"**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Little did I know…**_ _ **]**_

 **[Melihat lampu, pesta, gaun dansa]**

 **[Melihatmu berjalan lewati kerumunan]**

 **[Dan berkata, "Halo"]**

 **[Hanya sedikit yang kutahu...]**

 _ **[**_ _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Begging you, "Please don't go"**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **And I said...**_ _ **]**_

 **[Kau adalah Romeo, kau melempar kerikil]**

 **[Dan ayahku berkata, "Menjauhlah dari Juliet"]**

 **[Dan aku menangis di tangga]**

 **[Memohon padamu, "Tolong, jangan pergi"]**

 **[Dan aku berkata...]**

 _ **[**_ _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'**_ _ **]**_

 **[Romeo, bawa aku ke tempat kita bisa sendirian]**

 **[Aku akan menunggu, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah lari]**

 **[Kau akan jadi pangeran dan** **aku akan jadi puteri]**

 **[Ini kisah cinta, bilang saja "Ya"]**

Lagu Taylor Swift menjadi lagu penutub pensi malam ini mereka masuk kedalam tenda masig-masing menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri ,menghela Nafas hari ini memang melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan mengenadahkan kepalanya melihat lagit malam yang crah sungguh libur yang menyenangkan,kegiatan Naruto terganggu saat merasa ada orang yang duduk disampingnya saat menoleh ternyata Hinata.

"kau mau?" tawarnya sambil mengacungkan sebotol soda dingin.

"terima kasih,tadi nyanyianmu bagus Hinata"pujinya

"biasa saja"balasnya.

"bagussih,namun"kata Naruto menggantung.

"apa?" naruto mmendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"lebih bagus,saat aku membuatmu mendesah"sontak Hinata memerah dan mencubit Naruto.

"Naruto no Hantai"balasnya sedangkan yang diberi julukan hanya tertawa,dia berdiri dan berjalan masuk kehutan.

"kau mau kemana lagi?".

"mau ikut,kalo mau ayo"

Hinata mengikuti langkah lelaki pirang didepanya memasuki hutan entah kemana dia akan dibawa,sinar bulan purnama menjadi penunjuk arah mereka sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah dahan menjadi teman mereka saat berjalan,kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi mungkin mendekati 10 meter,air terjun yang memiliki aliran tidak terlalu deras di dasar air terjun ada kolam alami sedalam 2 meter dan lebar kira kira 6 meter,pantulan sinarbulan menambah kesann romntis disana.

"kau selalu memiliki tempat yang indah Naruto-kun".

"kalo kau ingin berenang silahkan,apa perlu aku bukakan"balasnya.

Bukan jawaban melainkan Hinata mendekat otak Naruto mengerti kode ini senyum terpasang di bibirnya,perlahan dia membuka kancing baju Hinata satu persatusedikit demi sedikit tubuh indah mulai terlihat baju hinata telah terlepas,tangan Naruto mulai turun ke celana jins Hinata dia membuka kansing dan menurunkan resletingnya perlahan dan kini di depanya terlihat Hinata yang hanya mengenakan CD dan Bh berwarna merah model tali,disinari sinar lembut rembulan bak dewi yang turun dari langit yang tepat di depanya senyum malunya,semburat merah diwajahnya akan terpatri kuat di hati dan ingtan Naruto aku mulai mendekat dan membisak sesuatu.

"kau sangat cantik,Hinata chan"kataku.

"gombal"

Sekali tarik simpul pada ikatan Hinata dia kini berdiri dihadapanku polos,Hinata berjalan mundur dan sekali hentak dia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam kolam alami dibawah air terjun ini dia berenang bebas didalam kolam buatan alam ini,Naruto melihat ini juga tersenyum dia memutuskan berjalan kebalik air terjun,disana dia menemukan tempat seperti gua sinar bulan memantul dan masuk kedalam tempat itu menjadikanya sebagai lampu alami.

"hm,tempat ini lumayan memang alam itu sungguh menakjubkan" katanya kini dia duduk memandangi siluet bulan dari tirai air didepanya.

Sedangkan di danau tempat Hinata berenang dia nampak kebingungan mencari keberadaan Naruto,rasa cemas mulai masuk kedalam hatinya pikiran seperti Naruto meningglkanya duluan ke perkemahan,atau saat dijalan saat kembali ada yang memperkosa dirinya.

"eh cahaya apa itu"

Hinata lalu berenang kebalik air terjun dan orang yang di cari sudah ketemu,saat tiba tiba Hinata keluar hal itu mengejutkan Naruto buktinya dia sampai terjungkal kebelakang dari batu yang dia gunkan duduk raut kesal muncul di wajahnya.

"hihih,kau lucu Naruto-kun"

Tanpa diketahui Hinata Naruto sudah jongkok dibelakangnya dengan gerak cepat dia memasukkan tanganya kedalam air dan meraih dua dada Hinata,dia lalu meremas tak beraturan dada padat Hinata dengan sesekali memelintir dan mencubit putinganya sekali tarik Naruto sudah mengangkat Hinata.

"wah ternyata aku mendapat ikan yang besar,akan KUMAKAN saja" wajah Naruto sudah membuat Hinata takut.

Naruto lalu melumat bibir Hinata dia menggigitbibir bawah Hinata dan sukses membuat celah,lidah Naruto lalu merangsek masuk mulut Hinata dan mengajak lidah hinata menari dengan lidahnya,sedangkan tangan miliknya masih melakukan 'pijatan' pada dua daging kenyal yang ukuranya lumayan besar itu.

"N...Naruto-kun,ah"

Dua jari milik Naruto tanpa ada aba-aba memasuki lubang Hinata sontak mendapat sesuatu masuk kedalam lupang didalam antara pahanya membuat tubuhnya melengguk seolah memamerkan dadanya,tak hanya disitu Naruto menjebit ,memelintir dan menarik klitori Hinata.

"eh,Cuma perasaanku saja atau ikan ini bicara"

Seringai predator Naruto tidak luntur malah semakin berkembang,dia menarik lalu mendorong klitori Hinata tengan tempo cepat sedangkan korbanhya hanya mendesah dan merapatkan kedua kakinya,cairan yang keluar dari dalam lubang Hinata semakin banyak tubuhnya mengejang pertanda organisme pertama,dia berbaring dibebatuan tidak hanya sampai disini Naruto lalu membuka kaki Hinata dia langsung menghisab kemluan Hinata mencicipi dirinya mendapat serangan lagi dia reflek menarik kepala Naruto untuk lebih dalam lagi diselangkanganya,

"terus..ah..Naruto-kun..ini yang kedua"

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan cairanya lagi,dan kali ini ditelan habis oleh Naruto dia disela menjilati daerah vital hinata juga tersenyum dalam pikiranya adalah membuat hinata lelah ini sebagai hukumanya,dia membalik Hinata dalam kondisi tengkurab Hinata menyilangkan tanganya didepan wajahnya namun,matanya melebar Naruto dengan kuat memasukinya.

"punyamu lebih nikmat bila seperti ini Hinata"

"sudah, "

Naruto tidak memperdulikan permintaan Hinata dia menyetubuhi Hinata semakin cepat gerakan Naruto junior semakin sepat menghujam lorong Hinata,cairan pelumas Hinata keluar semakin banyak sampai menimbulkan genangan dibawahnya dan membuat suara seperti becek,Hinata mengerang dan melengkungkan badanya tak di lewatkan Naruto dia lalu meraih dada Hinata.

"sudah 3x..ag..Narutokun"

Akunya namun entah Hinata malam ini Naruto merasa Naruto tidak seperti malam kemarin yang biasanya bila dirinya dua kali keluar maka Naruto baru sekali,dan kini sudah tiga kali dan dia belum ada tanda ingin sampai klimaks.

"rasakan Hukumanmu Hinata"

Gerakan pinggul Naruto dia percepat tusukan di selakanganya semakin cepat,desahan Hinata semakin nyaring didengar Naruto sudah mencapai puncak dia menyemburkan semua benihnya didalam rahim Hinata membuat rahim Hinata tidak mampu menampungnya.

"ah.. ah" untuk ke 4 Hinata mencapai puncak.

"kau sangat nikmat,Hinata"

Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum,dia membiarkan Hinata berbaring terlentang,cairan mereka berdua masih merembes keluar dari vegina Hinata Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung celananya,sebuah benda seperti telur berwarna biru yang di ujungnya ada seutas tali pendek,vibrato nama alat itu Hinata melihat benda itu bingung.

"untuk,,apa benda itu?" bukan menjawab Naruto memainkan sembali daging kecil di vegina Hinata,dia lalu memasukkan benda tu kelubang sempit Hinata.

"mainan,dan ini remotnya" dia menekan tombol bertulis low.

"kyaa"terasa getaran di selakangan Hinata.

"untuk dirimu akan memakai benda itu sampai acara ini selesai,kau bisa melepasnya saat buang air kecil tapi harus kau pakai lagi,kalo tidak akuakan memasangnya di depan umum"

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain mengangguk,kini dia sudah berada dipelukan Naruto menuju tenda untuk mereka beristirahat Naruto lalu meletakkan Hinata ditendanya sendiri sedangkan dia masuk ketendanya yang berada pas di sebelah Hinata.

Pagi telah datang kembali mereka mulai mengemasi tenda yang sudah digunakan untuk tidur semalaman,bis yang dugunakan rombongan telah berangkat tidak seperti saat berangkat Hinata kini pulang bersama Naruto alasanya? Sudah itu tidak penting.

" kyaa" hinata jatuh terduduk memegangi daerah rahim yang terasa bergetar hebat.

"ayo masuk,atau kau kutinggal" pelakunya tak lain tak bukan iblis berrambut kuning bernama Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Hinata,Naruto menekan tombol bertulis hard vbrato yang di pasang didalam vegina Hinata bergetar semakin keras,didalam mobil GTR biru Naruto Hinata tidak berhenti untuk mengerang,entah sudah berapa kali dirinya organsme.

"kita sudah sampai"

Hinata tidak menjawab dia masih terengah engah menata nafas karena sudah entah berapakali dia organsme,Naruto lalu mengendong Hinata masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukanya di sopa di depan tv dia lalu melepas celana serta CD hinata yang sontak memperlihatkan vgina Hinata yang sudah basah.

"aku mau membuat minuman dulu,kau tunggu disini"sebuah kecupan Hinata terima.

Naruto lalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan kondisi bagian bawah polos menuju dapur,dia mengambil dua gelas cukup besar memasukan beberapa es dan soda dia lalu membawa dua gelas minuman itu kemeja di depan TV.

"aku mohon,ambil benda ini Naruto-kun"rengek Hinata yang tidak kuat karena dia barusaja organsme.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dia lalu mengambil beberapa tisu dan membersihkan cairan Hinata yang keluar lalu menarik tali kecil yang tersambung dengan Vbrato didalam vegina hinata,sekali tarik benda itu sekarang dicampakkan dilantai dengan keadaan masih bergetar.

"sudah,kau sudah tidak bergetar lagikan".

"kau,jahat Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan nada lelah.

"haha,sekarang kau istirahat atau mandi"

"aku mandi dulu,Naruto-kun kau harus tanggung jawab sekarang bantu aku"

Naruto hanya tertawa dia lalu membawa Hinata kekamar mandi mereka memutuskan mandi bersama,sekarang Naruto sudah siab dia mengenakan kaus santai dengan celana sampai lutut sedangkan Hinata dia masih berbaring di ranjang Naruto dengan hanya handuk melilit tubuhnya,Naruto menghampirinya dia lalu berbaring disamping Hinata dan mulai membelai wajah ayu Hinata.

"beruntug sekarang libur,iyakan Hinata"

"karena ulahmu,aku tidak bisa berjalan normal untuk beberapa hari kedepan BOS "kata Hinata menekan pada ahkir kalimat,Naruto hanya tertawa dia mencium bibir ranum Hinata dengan lembut.

"kau bisa beristirahat satu minggu kedepan,kalo ada yang tanya alasanya sakit" katanya enteng.

"kau mendoakanku sakit" tuding Hinata.

"memangnya kau bisa berjalan normal"

"tidak"skak mat.

Hari mulai siang Naruto mengajak Hinata kewarung Ichiraku untuk makan Ramen,dan disana mereka menjadi korban introgasi Ayame beruntung ayahnya langsung menari dirinya kedapur Nafas lega berhembus dari merka berdua,saat mereka pulang mereka terjebak lampu merah tanpa sengaja mata safir Naruto memandang seseorang yang sudah dia buang jauh.

"hy,Hinata kau masih penasaran dengan siapa mantanku" kata Naruto sedikit dingin ditelinga Hinata.

"sebenarnya iya,memang ada apa Naruto-kun?".

"kau lihat wanita itu,yang ditengah berambut seperti jeruk" Hinata lalu mengikuti arah tangan Naruto,dia mengangguk tanda sudah tau.

"namanya Sasame Fuma,dia bekasku" kata Naruto dia lalu jalan karena lampu sudah Hijau.

"dia seperti gadis baik,Naruto-kun rasanya mustahil dia seperti yang kau ceritakan" kata Hinata.

"namun kenyataan itu pahit Hinata,kau ingat orang seperti pantat bebek kemarin" dan Hinata mengangguk.

"namanya Uchiha Sasuke,dia teman baiku aku yang menyuruhnya menyelidiki Wanita itu,dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri siapa dia terbongkar mulai dari pemanasan sampai pendinginan Hinata" kata Naruto.

"lalu apa yang terjadisetelah itu,Naruto-kun?".

"aku tidak pernah menemuinya,terahir kudengar dia sudah menikah dengan anak dari CEO kalo tidak slah namanya Toneri"balas Naruto.

"oh jadi be-uh" Naruto melihat itu langsung berhenti dibahu jalan.

Memanfaatkan Mobil naruto yang berhenti Hinata langsung turun dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ,Naruto ikut turun dan memijat leher Hinata melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata masuk kemobil tujuan sekarang adalah Rumah sakit.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **Ide mungkin pasaran dan alur pasti cepat.**

Hujan berintensitas sedang mengguyur kembali kota ini diruangan bernuansa serba putih Naruto sedang menunggu pemeriksaan Hinata,dia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Dokter bernama Shizune keluar jangan lupakan senyum ramah yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"jangan kuatir,Nyonya Hinata hanya kelelahan dan Cuma menderita flu" kata Shizune.

"terimakasih dokter"

"ini reseb dokternya,dan jangan mandi terlalu malam angin malam kurang bagus untuk kesehatan"

Mereka keluar dari ruang Shizune menuju apotik untuk menebus obat,selama menuju parkiran tangan Naruto tak pernah lepas menggemgam tangan mungil Hinata memberikan sedikit rasa Hangat pada tangan kecil yang terasa dingin itu.

"hy,Naruto-kun"

"hm"

"doa mu tadi pagi,sungguh manjur uhuk" kata Hinata.

"kasian" dan dia mendapat cubitan dipinggang.

Naruto membukakan pintu samping mobilnya untuk mempersilahkan Hinata masuk,dirinya mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang sedikit melirik Hinata yang menggigil membuka laci dimobil,mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna merah dan memberikanya pada Hinata.

"pakai ini,tenang ini bersih"

"terimakasih Naruto-kun"

Dia lalu melilitkan syal merah marun itu kelehernya benarsaja rasa Hangat dia rasakan,senyum kembali Naruto pasang mobil yang dikendarai mereka melaju dibawah guyuran hujan Hinata mulai menyamankan posisi di kursi mengetahui itu ide jail terlintas di benak Naruto,dia menekan sebuah tombol disamping kursi Hinata sontak kursi yang disenderi terjungkit kebelakang sandarenya.

"Naruto-kun"kata Hinata kesal.

"haha"

Naruto memarkirkan mobil kedalam garasi rumahnya dia lalu membukakan pintu samping dan mempersilahkan Hinata keluar,saat memasuki rumah mereka disambut dengan dua rubah peliharaan Naruto Hinata berjongkok dan meraih Gumi rubah putih itu lalu naik kepundak Hinata dan melingkar di leher.

"nampaknya Gumi suka padamu" kata Naruto disela saat dia mempermaikan Kurama yang entah terlihat kesal.

"uhuk,dan nampaknya Kurama-kun tidak suka padamu hihi" balas Hinata.

"oh,rubah ini" kata Naruto sambil menarik narik pipi kurama,rubah itu kini benar benar kesal.

"iya"

"mana mungkin,dan kalo benar nanti malam bila dia menyelinab kedalam selimutku akan kulempar keluar jendela"balas Naruto.

"dasar kejam"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dia lalu menarik Hinata kesofa dia menariknya menariknya hingga dia terduduk di pangkuanya,kaget diawal namun seiring waktu dia mulai menikmati menggeser sedikit posisi supaya terasa nyaman,hal itu yang terlintas di benak Hinata matanya mulai berat semakin gelab sampai dia sudah berpindah kealam Mimpi.

" **dasar tuan baka,apa dia tidak tahu itu sakit"** kata Kurama sambil mengusab pipinya dengan kaki depanya.

" **kasian,beruntung nyonya Hinata orangnya lembut"** Gumi mendekati Kurama dan menjilat diantara telinganya.

Takusah menghiraukan dua percakapan rubah yang jelas tak dipahami Manusia,mereka ikut senang melihat wajah bahagia tuanya mereka tahu bila dirumah lebih banyak memasang wajah sedih mereka terus memandang tuanya yang membawa Hinata yang sudah tertidur waku telah berganti malam rumah itu tengah ramai dimana acara Makan malam akan dilakukan,sebenarnya Hinata ingin membantu namun dilarang oleh sangBOS alasanya dia masih sakit.

"ini subnya sudah siab"

"tak kusangka,kau bisamasak"

"jangan meremehkanku Hinata"

Malam itu kembali di isi dengan tawa kala Naruto tahu Hinata tidak bisa meminum obat berbentuk pil,dengan wajah merah padam karena menahan malu dan marah dia membuka mulut dan menelan serbuk pil obatnya,sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk kerja benarsaja Naruto menjadi sasaran berondongan pertanyaan dari Sakura dan Ino tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto selain menjawab jujur.

"memangnya dia sakit apa"kata Ino.

"Cuma kelelahan dan Flu" balasku enteng.

"kau tidak macam-macam kan,BOS"timbal Sakura tajam.

"tidak,dan cepat kalian kembali kerja waktu istirahat sudah selesai"

Menghembuskan nafas lega karena dua introgatornya sudah pergi telphon disakunya bergetar,merogoh kantung tempat dimana dia menyimpanya dan melihat rupanya berasal dari Shikamaru mengangkat panggilanya dan mendengar secara seksama apa yang di bicarakan salah satu orang kepercayaanya itu.

"jadi pertemuan selanjutnya minggu depan,baik kau siabkan tempatnya aku serahkan padamu"

Sedangkan dirumah merasa kondisi tubuhny sudah membaik,Hinata ditemani dua pliharaan Naruto dia membersihkan seisi rumah yang ukuranya tidak terlalu luas itu mengelab keringat yang berada dikeningnya menandakan bahwa pekerjaanya telah selesai ia membaringkan tubuhnya disofa ditemani Gumi.

"Naruto-kun pasti merawat kalian dengan baik" kata Hinata sambil membelai Gumi.

"memangnya kenapa,ada yang salah dengan dua rubahku Hinata" kata Naruto

"Kyaa"

"hahaha,makanya jangan melamun"

"eh,aku tidak mendengar kau datang?".

"kau mungkin terlalu lelah,aku pulang"

"selamat datang,sana kau mandi bersihkan tubuhmu"usir Hinata.

"laksanakan"sebelum meningalkan ruang tamu Naruto terlebih dahulu mengecub Bibir ranum Hinata.

Dan disinilah mereka diruang tamu sambil menikmati kopi sore berdua,sampai dia ingat sesuatu.

"Hinata,minggu depan aku ada pertemuan aku ingin kau ikut" sebuah seringai muncul di Naruto.

"untuk apa"

"pokoknya,kau ikut saja"

Tepat satu minggu ucapan Naruto benar dirinya dipaksa untuk menemani bosnya ini bertemu klaien,kini mobil sportd biru telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah Naruto melirik sebuah mobil camaro SS kuning yang diparkir didepan rumah Itu.

"Naruto-kun ini rumah siapa?"

"kau akan tau Hinata-chan"

Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Hinata curiga,menggandeng Hinata sampai diteras dan menekan bel suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari dalam rumah langkah kakinya terdengar menuju pintu,saat membuka pintu yang Hinata lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan sedikit familiar.

"ah,ternyata kau Naruto-kun dan hm,siapa gadis cantik ini hm" kata Kushina bergaya berbisik diahkir.

"eh,ibu tidak ingat ini Hinata gadis cengeng yang sering Naru tolong,atauh"

Kushina hanya tertawa melihat adegan barusan dimana Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata sekaligus mengejeknya dan sebuah cubitan dia terima,tak mau membiarkan anaknya dan seorang tamu berdiri diLuar Kushina mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata masuk,kini dia sudah membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa glas hampir penuh dengan air.

"jadi ibu,dimana ayah dan nampaknya seleranya kini dengan mobil mascel"kata Naruto.

"memang,aku masih kesal saat dia membeli mobil didepan itu kenapa membeli mobil seperti itu aku susah saat membawanya" kata Kushina sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar kelakuan ibunya.

"eh,aku tidak yakin yang kuyakin malah semakin bahaya kalo ibu yang nyetir"Naruto mulai menyamankan posisinya dia lalu merangkul pundak Hinata.

"kita ganti topik,Hinata bagai mana anak kuning ini apa dia sering bermain wanita"selidik Kushina pada Hinata yang tersipu.

"tidak bibi,dia menjadi anak yang baik"kata Hinata sepontan.

"hoe,kapan kau membawa calon mantu untuk ayah dan ibumu ini"kata suara yang tiba tiba muncul.

"kyaa" sepontan Hinata merapat pada Naruto saat menoleh ternyata pelakunya adalah ayah Naruto sekarang dia tahu dari mana kebiasaan muncul tiba-tibanya,sebal jangan ditanya jawabanya adalag tentu.

"nampaknya tidak usah,benarkan sayang"kata Minato pada sang istri" iya".

"ayah,ibu boleh kami tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari?".

"boleh,namun disini hanya ada dua kamar" balas sang ibu.

"tidakmasalah,Hinata sekarang kau ambil barang barangmu".

Hinata lalu beranjak keluar melihat dia keluar sontak orang tuanya langsung menghapit Naruto agar tidak kabur,keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar sumbernya adalah Kushina yang tersenyum manis penuh makna licik sedangkan sang ayah tak usah dijelaskan.

"jadi,Hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan apa Naru-chan".

"dia"

"apa"kata Minato.

"dia adalah calon istri Naru".

"HEE"kaget kedua orang tua Naruto.

Malam tela datang kembali malam ini Hinata akan bermalam di rumah orang tua Naruto mau bagaimana lagi ini keinginan bos kuningnya itu,atau karena lokasi rumah orangtuanya Naruto jauh lebih dekat dengan lokasi miting entah itu sudah ada yang mengurus.

"apa ada yang kau pikirkan,Hinata?".

"tidak ada" kata Hinata dia lalu meneruskan membaca novel.

"sekarang kau tidur Hinata,besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan" kata Naruto sambil merapikan beberapa dokumen.

"baru jam 21.38 Naruto-kun,apa kau mau kubuatkan kopi?".

"tolong ya Hinata,satu cangkir Tapi"

Naruto menuju pintu kamar mereka keheranan terlihat jelas diwajah Hinata saat Naruto berada didepan pintu sambil menyiabkan kuda-kuda ,benarsaja dia memukul pintu kamar itu dengan keras beruntung tidak rusak tapi menimbulkan suara benturan keras dan bila ada yang menaruh kepala disana pasti sakit yang dirasa.

"kau bisa membangunkan ayah dan ibumu Naruto-kun"tegur Hinata.

"eh,mereka tidak akan bangun santai saja jadi buat kopi tidak kau"balas Naruto.

Hinata keluar saat menutub pintu dia kaget karena melihat Minato dan Kushina sedang mengusab sisi kepala mereka,merasa di perhatikan mereka melihat siapa orang nya senyum kikuk dipasang dan diberikan pada Hinata.

"eh,paman bibi kalian kenapa?".

"tadi Cuma terbentur benarkan Kushina"

"iya"

"kalo begitu,permisi saya ingin membuatkan Naruto kopi dahulu"kata Hinata sopan.

"tolong sekalian kami buatkan Hinata-chan"

"baik"

Memastikan hinata sudah kedapur Kushina mulai mencak mencak tak karuan dia marah atas kejadian tadi dia yakin betul pelaku,orangnya adalah Naruto yang memukul keras pintu itu Minato hanya tersenyum kikuk tak berani mendekat istri cantik namun galak ini.

"dasar anak kurang ajar"sungut Kushina.

"sudah tenang,ayo kita reruang Tv saja" ajak Minato atau lebih tepatnya menyeret.

Pelaku atas kejadian kurang ajar tersebut dikamar hanya tersenyum senyumanya berhenti karena sebuah cangkir kopi terhidang disampingnya,tak perluh menoleh siapa yang memberikan dia lalu mengucab terimakasih sedikit melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuktidur duluan,menjadi hiburan tersendiri karena Hinata kalo sudah berbaring di kasur tak butuh lama dia untuk tidur pas tengah malam Naruto sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaanya.

"ayah,ibu kami berangkat dulu" salam Naruto sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk sedikit jangan lupa sebuah senyum manis.

"hati-hati kalian"kata Kushina.

Mobil biru itu berjalan menuju tempat mereka miting hari ini,menyusuri jalanan di gunung akina yang berliku mobil itu melaju dengan lancar mengemudi dengan santai karena acara dimulai satu jam lagi disalah satu bagian jalan Naruto hanya geleng geleng kepala,Soalnya beberapa saat tadi mereka disalib oleh beberapa mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi lebih tepatnya 2 mobil pabrikan masda RX 7 berwarna kuning dan silver.

"dasar,kenapa mereka melakukanya di siang bolong"gerutu Naruto.

"sabar,tak usah dikejar Naruto-kun"kata Hinata menenangkan pengemudi disampingnya yang uringuringan.

Mereka sudah keluar dari area jalur gunung terlebih dahulu Naruto mampir di pom bensin untuk mengisi tangki mobilnya,saat menunggu pengisian tanpa dia sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari pegawai pom tersebut.

"86 memang hebat dia mampu mengalahkan salah satu andalan red suns"

"manaada mobil tua yang bisa mengalahkan RX7,kalo masuk jurang aku percaya"

Naruto mendengar pembicaraan sekilas hanya tersenyum saat salah satu pegawai memberitau sudah selesai dia dan Hinata kembali berkendaramenuju tempat kerja hari ini,mereka sampai di suatu resto yang memiliki tempat miting disana sudah disiabkan tempat.

"tuan Uzumaki,silahkan ruangan ada disana"kata seorang pelayan.

Kini mereka sudah ada didalam ruang miting ruangan di disain cukup santai dan simpel,Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dia gugub karena baru pertama kali ikut pertemuan semacam ini setelah menunggu beberapa menit klaiyen datang,seorang laki laki berambut putih lelaki itu tersenyum kearah Naruto mendapat hal itu dia mengangguk entah kenapa ada rasa sedikit tidak suka terhadap orang dihadapanya,orang kedua masuk rasa terkejutnya berasil dia sembunyikan karena orang itu dia sangat kenal.

"selamat siang Tuan Uzumaki,perkenalkan namaku Toneri Outsuka"kata orang itu.

"baik mari kita mulai rapat ini,lebih cepat lebih baik"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata sedikit heran namun melihat siapa yang ada disamping Toneri membuat Hinata paham,diskusi berjalan cukup alot dimana Toneri adalah tipe orang serakah Naruto sadar itu sedari pembicaraan proyek ini dimulai rasa sebalnya semakin bertambah saat mana dia mencuri pandang pada Hinata,mungkin dia tidak puas terhadap istrinya tanpa dirasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan tepat saat rapat berahir.

"Hinata,tolong bisa kau belikan obat sakit kepala pakai mobilku saja"kata Naruto sampil memijat keningnya.

"baik,aku sudah pesankan makanan pada pelayan mungkin sebentarlagi datang" kata Hinata sebelum pergi.

Bersandar dikursi dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan,mengintip dari sela jari siapa yang duduk didepanya rasa taksuka kembali membara di dada melihat siapa orang itu Sasame fuma atau sekarang Sasame Outsuki.

"apa yang kau inginkan"kata Naruto dingin.

"aku ingin,kau kembali padaku aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku iyakan Naruto-kun"kata wanita itu to the poin.

"percaya diri sekali kau,Sasame"balasku dingin.

"maaf saja aku sudah punya istri dan,Asal kau tahu aku tidak suka terhadap wanita bekas pakai seperti dirimu aku sudah tahu semua rahasiamu, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi kau sama saja dengan suamimu" kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

Merasa dilecehkan dia pergi tanpa sepatah kata meninggalkan Naruto,Hinata tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasame dia memandang heran tanpa memikir hal itu dia menyerahkan obat pesanan Naruto plus kunci mobilnya.

"trimakasih,Hinata"

"iya,Naruto-kun dia tadi kenapa kok tampaknya sangat kesal?"

"Cuma mungkin dia tidak diberi jatah dari suaminya,sudahlah ayo kita ke klaiyen selanjutnya"

Kini mereka berpindah ke suatu hotel disana mereka akan bertemu dengan klaiyen,saat masuk ruangan miting senyum lebar merekah dari bibir Naruto melihat siapa klaiyen selanjutnya seorang pria tua yang Naruto anggab sebagai kakek.

"ho,rupanya yang datang kau Naruto-kun sudah lamaya tidak bertemu"kata Sarutobi Hiruzen .

"lama tidak bertemu,orang tua nampaknya kau sehat" balas Naruto dan mendapat cubitan dari Hinata karena berprilaku kurang sopan.

"haha,nona Uzumaki tak apa aku sudah biasa seperti itu dengan suamimu"kata Hiruzen enteng tak memperdulikan Hinata yang memerah.

"kau ada ada saja,mari kita mulai rapatnya"

Tanpa dirasa siang telah diganti malam mereka kluar dari ruangan itu Naruto sedikit meregangkan badan yang kaku,berurusan dengan kakek tua itu sangat merepotkan namun dia lebih menyukai orang itu hasilnya adalah Naruto membiarkan dia mendapat keuntungan yang sedikit lebih besar melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 21.46.

"Hinata,apa kau mau kuajak melihat sesuatu?"kata Naruto.

"apa apa ada tempat wisata baru" kata Hinata antusias.

"bukan"

"lalu apa?"

"balab mobil di gunung akina"kata Naruto dengan cengiran.

"tidak,lebih baik kita pulang"kata Hinata tegas sukses membuat Naruto punduk.

Naruto membukkan pintu untuk Hinata setelah itu dia masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri jalan kota yang ramai lancar hingga sampai di daerah jalur gunung akina,nampaknya mereka akan terjebak dengan orang orang yang balapan dan Naruto sadar itu sedikit seringai licik yang Hinata tidak sadari mungkin hari ini dia akan sedikit menakut nakuti Hinata.

"disini ramai sampai larut malam ya Naruto-kun"kata Hinata.

"memang,Hinata eratkan sabuk pengamanmu aku akan sedikit memanaskan mobilku"kata Naruto dia sudah menyetir dengan satu tangan.

"eh,kita sudah berjalan otomatis panaskan mesinya?''

Naruto hanya tersenyum sudah membuat Hinata merinding benar saja,mengurangi gigi dia tancab gas melaju mendaki jalanan gunung akina dalam mobil Hinata tak henti hentinya menjerit tanpa terasa dia sudah menyusul dua orang yang sedang melakukan balapan malam ini sebuah mobil 86 panda dan GTR berwarna hitam bermodel lain dari Naruto.

"nampaknya itu mobilnya,hm ahli turunan"

Sedangkan di sisi lain gunung mereka tercengan dengan munculnya mobil ketiga yang mengganggu balapan,mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan dari radio menunjukan lawan bukan pembalab biasa, mereka masuk pada tikungan 5 berturut turut yang dimana merupakan titik serang paling ampuh di jalur ini pada tikungan ketiga GTR hitam kehilangan cengkraman ban depan dan beruntung hanya mengalami penyok,sisa dua tikungan 86 menggunakan parit jalan untuk membantu berbelok,Naruto hanya tersenyum dia mematikan lampu depan dan menggunakan parit jalan untuk menyalip mobil didepanya,saat pengemudi 86 tersadar GTR sudah berada jauh.

"Naruto-kun,awas kau"ancam Hinata disampingnya.

"hahah"

Pengemudi 86 lalu berhenti di resarea dia lalu di krumuni oleh teman temanya,raut syok karena kalah dia tampakkan bukan hanya dia semua temanya menunjukan raut yang sama.

"oeh,kau tak apa"kata keishuke

"aku baru melawan iblis sebenarnya dari akina"kata Takumi.

"apa maksutmu,bukanya kau yang tercepat"

"bukan,aku pernah diberitau oleh ayah kalo ada yang menyetir bagai iblis di akina dan aku saat mengirim tahu dilarang untuk menghalangi jalan atau di suruh langsung lari,kalo tidak salah ayah bilang tidak mencari gara-gara pada mobil bersetiker kunai cabang tiga,pedang merah dan kalo terpaksa lebihbaik langsung mengaku menyerah"kata Takumi dengan wajah malas.

Sedangkan dirumah orang tua Naruto Hinata setelah mobil diparkir dia langsung kluar dan masuk kamar raut kesal terpampang jelas diwajah ayunya itu,melihat hal itu tanda tanya besar di kepa orang tua Naruto muncul.

"apa yang terjadi Naru?"kata Kushina.

"dia ngambek,karena kuajak sedikit menggeber mobil didepan"

"dasar baka,sekarang kau tenangkan dia sana"usir Minato.

Naruto memutar knop pintu namun terkunci dia mengetuk kamar mereka namun tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata,tak mau menyerah dia terus mengetuk dan memanggil Hinata saat dia mulai ingat kalo ada kunci cadangan Naruto langsung melesat kekamar orang tuanya dan mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Hinata"

Panggil Naruto pada Hinata yang berada di tempat tidur menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut,mendengar Naruto sudah masuk dia langsung turun dari tempat tidur mengambil pakaian dan masuk kekamar mandi tanpa menoleh pada Naruto,sebal? Tentusaja itu yang dirasa Naruto.

"cih,awas kau"

Entah mungkin keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Naruto setelah dia mengumpat rumah itu menjadi gelap karena pemadaman,Hinata sepontan memanggil Naruto karena dia takut Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi penemuan pertamanya adalah Hinata yang polos tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun berterimakasihlah pada sinar bulan yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu lewat fentilasi.

"ada apa?"kata Naruto.

"kenapa kau masuk"kata Hinata ketus.

"bukanya kau memanggilku"

"kata siapa,aku tak pernah memanggilmu aku marah padamu" sebuah seringai terpasang diwajah Naruto.

"kalo begitu,akan kubuat kau mengaku"kata Naruto sambil mulai mendekat Hinata mulai panik.

"apa yang kau lakukan"

"memperkosamu"

Dengan cepat Naruto meremas dada Hinata dia juga menyerang pangkal paha dengan satu tangan yang lain desahan Hinata disumpal dengan ciuman ganas dari Naruto,ciuman mulai turun pada leher putih Hinata,memberi tanda merah pada Hinata dia langsung turun pada daerah dada.

"hentikan Naruto-kun"

Kata Hinata pada Naruto yang bermain di puting dadanya desahan semakin nyaring terdengar saat Naruto memainkan daging kecil dilipatan kelamin Hinata,tubuhnya melengkung membuat seolah menghidangkan dada miliknya,Naruto dengan kuat menghisab puting Hinata dia memasukan dua jari pada lubang Hinata yang mulai basah dengan ganas dia mulai melumat bibir Hinata sesekali menggigit pelan cuping Hinata membuat desahan prempuan itu semakin terdengarkarena Nafsu yang semakin membara karena ulah Naruto.

"aku tanya sekali lagi,apa kau memanggilku"

Ucab Naruto sambil memainkan dua jarinya pada lubang Hinata semakin cepat,jari yang digunakan semakin basah oleh madu yang keluar dari Hinata sedangkan dia mencoba menutup rapat kakinya berharab mengurangi rasa nikmat pada veginanya namun itu hanya angan,Sebab Naruto menaruh satu kaki dipundaknya sedangkan satunya ditahan dengan tangan kirinya.

"ah...ti..dak..ah"

"baik,akan kubuat kau mengaku"

Naruto lalu membawa Hinata dipundaknya ketempat Tidur membaringkan wanita itu dia lalu membuka lebar kaki Hinata,tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung melahab Veginahinata menghisab kuat kuat cairan yang keluar dari lobang yang ada disana menggigit daging kecil yang ada daging yang terdiri dari berbagai syaraf yang sangat sensitif,Kedua tanganya meremas kuat dada Hinata sedangkan diperlakukan seperti itu pertahanya sudah runtuh Organsme pertama dia dapat.

"berhenti,baik aku tadi memanggilmu PUAS"kata Hinata menekan pada ujung kalimat.

"terimakasih sudah mau jujur" kata Naruto dengar cengiran.

"apa yang kau lakukan,ahh"

Naruto sudah meluncur memasuki Hinata gerakanya semakin cepat otot vegina Hinata seolah menahan benda yang masuk kedalam Lorong itu untuk keluar,Hinata semakin bergerak tak karuan kala gerakan Naruto semakin cepat Hingga dia mencapai klimak yang kedua tak berselang lama di susul oleh Naruto yang banyak mengeluarkan benihnya didalam Hinata Naruto ambruk disamping Hinata ia lalu memeluk Hinata dengan lembut.

"selamat tidur,Naruto-kun"

TBC


End file.
